The invention relates to a castor having a brake device with a housing with a substantially vertically aligned receiving opening for a runner pin for connecting the castor to an object to be supported by the castor, and having an axle bolt which extends through the housing transversely with respect to the receiving opening and which bears at least one wheel, with the brake device having a brake slide which can be moved by means of an actuating lever from the outside from a free-running position into a braked position.